A liquid crystal display panel is a dominant material to determine brightness, contrast ratio, color and viewing angle of a liquid crystal display device. The quality and the technology of the liquid crystal display panel relate to the performance of the liquid crystal display device.
The liquid crystal in a liquid crystal display panel is an important parameter of the liquid crystal display panel. The liquid crystal in a liquid crystal display panel is dropped by a liquid crystal dropping apparatus, but the precision of the conventional liquid crystal dropping apparatus is not high and consequently the amount of the liquid crystal in a liquid crystal display panel is hard to keep constant, and the quality of the liquid crystal display panel is uneven.
Therefore, a liquid crystal dropping apparatus with high precision is needed to solve the existing problem.